Nunca sabes lo que tienes
by Yuuki-Ryo
Summary: Por que todos lo sabian ... en especial Claude.. o lo supo cuando ya era demasiado tarde...DEmasiado tarde para recuperar a su niñito a manos de otro demonio... Una ley de vida... Nunca sabes lo que tienes...


**Ok la historia en si no se nos ocurrio, fue mas un reto por que pues... bueno en realidad no sabemos XD esperamos que les guste es el primer capitulo pero en realidad sera algo muy corto ((Esta pareja es una que en lo personal no me atrae... y no tengo nada en contra de ella solo que se hace curiosa... y como Claude es muy frio no sabias como hacerla))**

**bueno el reto fue de parte de Liveless Deathless  ((nop no dire su nombre por qu eluego la secuestran)) y con la ayuda de Cherry Phantomhive ((que esta haciendo una historia bien genial y si fuera ustedes la agreaba en favoritos y en seguir autor por ue si no no se enteran de uqe ahi nuevo cap OwO)) y -Alee Rangel- ((que me dio mas o menos una idea por que ya mecione uqe esta pareja no me atrae XD y solo se conecta una ves al mes ¬¬))**

**(ok ya el disclaimer) ((tadavia que ryo hago todo y me apresuras ¬¬)) (Perdon) ((No ahi cuidado... ahora dalos n.n)) **

**(Kuroshitsuji no nos pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, lo unico nuestro es esta historia y el chocolate y la coca convinadas, las serie antes mencionada le pertenece a Yanna Toboso la cuel se encuentra en un alberge segun informacion oficial XD y aunqeu sabemos que no esta literalmente escrito el manga y el anime son genero shonen ai ... Ok tal ves lo ultimo no)**

**ya eso es todo a leer.. se despiden ... nosotras**

* * *

**Nunca sabes lo que tienes….**

Había muchas maneras de terminar esa frase normalmente era con un típico "hasta que lo pierdes", pero si alguien le preguntara a Claude en ese momento como la terminaría o si alguien pudiese haber leído sus pensamientos en ese momento hubiera sido. "Nunca sabes lo que tienes… hasta que un estúpido demonio que parece mujer va y dice que quiere en verdad a tu amo, luego te lo quita y te das cuenta de que lo necesitas".

Tal ves todo ese pensamiento se pueda resumir en la pequeña frase típica, pero entonces omitiríamos el amor, la rabia y muchos otros sentimientos que sintió en ese instante el mayordomo araña.

Y sobre todo omitiríamos al objeto de sus pensamientos Alois Trancy.

Pero tal vez para entender como lo perdió, y el por qué de su ira, dolor y desesperación deberíamos volver al tiempo, al principio de la historia del objeto de su adoración. Esto que voy a contarles fue hace unos pocos años un triste principio desde la perspectiva de un niño de ojos azules cielo.

Triste, desesperado, sin alma, así se podría definir a Jim McCain o bueno desde que perdió a su pequeño Luka hasta que dejo ese nombre que solo recuerdos desagradables le traía. Después de ver a su hermano sin vida perdió todo el valor de la suya y casi de inmediato lo llevaron a esa mansión, esa mansión de pesadilla.  
Bueno en realidad no era tan duro o bueno no lo era tanto como perder a tu ser más querido, en especial por que el viejo ese no se le acercaba más de lo debido, aun no le hacía lo mismo que a esos niños y tenia 3 comidas al dia, aunque cuando escucho a un chico hablando de invocar un hada no pudo resistirse, su vida antes era mala, bueno en realidad era horrible, pero nunca antes había estado tan feliz como antes por que al menos tenia a alguien quien en realidad lo quería y lo esperaba en casa.

Termino invocando a un demonio y nuestro pequeño niño no pudo evitar confiar en él desde ese instante; creía ver algo de preocupación dirigida a él y recordó un poco a su hermano aunque en realidad no tenían ningún parecido, aun así no quería separarse de él.

Y después se lo dijo si en verdad quería quedarse con el tenia que tener un deseo y el comprendió, pero ¿Qué quería?, en realidad lo único que quería era estar a su lado, pero eso no se le dice a un demonio ¿o sí?

Después de ese sueño no lo volvió a ver y por más que quería no tenía sentido… no tenía sentido invocar a un demonio y no volver a pedirle nada, después de todo su único deseo era ser amado, como alguna vez el amo.

Entonces ese sería su deseo, pero no solo amar, eso no se lo diría, su deseo seria en realidad encontrar a las personas que arruinaron su vida, aquellas que le quitaron lo que más quería en el mundo y a cambio solo tendría que darle algo tan insignificante como su alma, porque para él ya todo en su ser estaba muerto.

Esa misma noche, en la que ya no había ningún niño o por lo menos no dentro de aquella casa, decidió invocarlo, y lo hizo.

En la mañana hablaron… se conocieron y Claude hizo un plan para hacer el deseo del niño más fácil y rápido.

Lo convenció de que se acostara con el anciano, y mientras ese viejo pervertido hacia lo que quería con el niño se acerco a su oficina donde guardaba todos los documentos y falsifico su firma primero donde le cambiaba el nombre de Jim McCain a Alois Trancy, luego donde lo reconocía como su hijo y único heredero.

Después fue a donde el abogado del anciano hizo que firmara los documentos y luego lo mato.

Regreso a la mansión, y dejo el testamento debajo de una pila de documentos y salió de allí, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su nuevo amo y mato al anciano, pero lo hizo de manera que pareciera natural y que más natural que por el veneno de una simple y peligrosa araña.

Así el joven ahora llamado Alois Trancy consiguió a un mayordomo "fiel" que no tenía ojos para nadie más que él, y de pasada consiguió todas las propiedades del anciano rabo verde y claro despidió a todos los que habían sido sirvientes de esa mansión; no quería recordar lo que tuvo que hacer para obtenerla.

Pero este no era el fin, esta historia no hacía más que empezar, y era lo que ese precioso niño no sabía.

* * *

**Lo se el prologo mas corto de la vida pero es queno sabia donde cortarle...**

**bueno ahora si se despiden (Yuuki)... &... ((Ryo))**


End file.
